


Don't Let Sam Know

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been together for months, but Dean isn't ready to tell Sam yet. How long until he finds out anyways?~~~~~~In Which Sam Walks In At The Worst Possible Time.





	Don't Let Sam Know

**Author's Note:**

> How goes it, reader? I hope you're doing well. Strap in for some smutty times, because there is a lot of it in this one. Enjoy!

Sam and Dean had just gotten back to their motel after a hunt. There was a pack of werewolves attacking people in some small town in Colorado and they had finally tracked them down.

"I'm going to go grab some food, cool Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower. Oh, and bring me some pie! None of that rabbit food crap you eat."

"It's not crap Dean. The amount of fast food you consume is alarming. At this rate, you'll be dead by 50!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks, Sammy."

"It's Sam." The taller man threw a glare at his brother before closing the door.

Dean walked to the bathroom removing elements of clothing along the way. He turned on the shower and checked the water temperature. _Not bad. Nice pressure too._ Dean stepped into the shower and began washing his hair. He poured some soap into his hand and began washing his upper body.

As he worked the soap downward, his hand brushed against his half-hard cock.

_Sammy shouldn't be back for half an hour at least. That's more than enough time to deal with this._

Dean grasped himself in hand and began stroking up and down, pausing every once and awhile to rub his thumb over the tip. He poured some conditioner on his other hand and reached behind himself to tease at his hole.

As he pushed two fingers inside he moaned out a name, "Cas."

Dean imagined Castiel's blue eyes as he fucked himself with his fingers. He imagined it was the angel pleasuring him, instead of only himself.

"Oh, Cas, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me so good!"

"That can be arranged."

Dean opened his eyes to see a naked angel standing in front of him, watching him with an intense look.

"Well hey there Cas."

Dean smirked at the angel as he removed his hands from himself before lunging at his lover. Castiel caught Dean in his arms as the latter pressed a passionate kiss on his lips. Dean began to grind his hips against Castiel before reaching between their bodies to take both of them in hand. Castiel reached one arm around Dean and stuck his fore and middle fingers inside him while he used his other hand to hold Dean against him by the hips.

"Mmm Cas." Dean moaned against Castiel's lips as he kissed him.

"Dean."

Castiel held Dean so he was standing up as he dropped to his knees in front of the hunter. He used his one free hand to ease Dean's dick into his mouth.

"Caaasss." Dean moaned and grasped Castiel's hair. The angel hummed in response, causing more moans to come from his partner.

As Castiel pushed his fingers into Dean and sucked on his cock he also began stroking himself to his lover's moans.

"Cas... Cassss... Yes! Castiel!"

Dean cried out his angel's name when said angel pressed directly on his prostate with his slender fingers. The angel kept caressing that spot over and over causing his hunter waves of pleasure.

"Cas... I-I... I'm gonna..." Dean could barely get his warning out before he was coming into Castiel's mouth.

As Castiel swallowed Dean's cum he stroked himself to completion and spilt his own on the floor of the shower. Dean pulled Castiel to his feet and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Castiel's tongue.

"Damn Cas, you should surprise me in the shower more often," Dean smirked at Castiel and kissed him once more.

"If that is what you wish."

"Damn right I do. More time I get to spend with you." Dean smiled at Castiel, causing the angel to blush, something he had started doing often since being with Dean. Or at least the romantic relationship they had been in together for that past three months. Castiel thinks back to how they first got together. They had been arguing about his tendency to run off on his own and then it all sort of came out at once.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I don't see why this is such a big deal, Dean!" Castiel shouted at the hunter.

"It's a big deal because I get worried about you!"

"Why!? Why do you get so worried? I can handle things by myself, Dean. I'm not a child!"

"I get worried because I love you!" The hunter blurted out.

"W-what? Y-you... what?"

"What? What'd I say?"

"Y-you love me?"

"Shit. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"No! Wait, yes! Wait! Oh God, I'm making it worse..."

"Dean, if you need to tell me something, just explain it."

The hunter took a breath in before speaking to the angel.

"Yeah Cas, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. Wow, that feels good to say aloud."

Castiel stared at the hunter in disbelief, unspeaking.

"I get it, you don't feel the same way and don't want to work with us anymore. I don't even know why I thought that you would love me back. You're an all-powerful being, and I'm just a human. A small, insignificant huma-" Dean's sentence was cut short by a soft pair of lips cutting him off.

Castiel was kissing Dean. He was kissing him to show him how much the hunter meant to the angel. How much he felt for Dean. Castiel broke the kiss to speak to him.

"Dean, you are not just a human. Yes, you are human, but you are so much more than that. You are brave, strong, caring, and have so much love. You are a wonderful brother, hunter, and friend. You are so much more than 'just a human', especially to me. Because of you, I know what it feels like to love someone."

The pair stared into each other's eyes before Dean broke the silence.

"Wow Cas, I didn't know you felt that way about me." The hunter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nor did I about you Dean. I never expected it to be reciprocated. I didn't even know you liked men. Though I don't really have a true gender, this vessel that I've chosen as my body is male."

"Cas..." Dean interrupted the angel's rambling.

"Yes, Dean?" Blue eyes locked into green as the two began staring again.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Of course." Castiel smiled before leaning in to kiss the man.

After a few moments, the hunter broke the kiss again.

"So. What does this make us?"

"I believe it is customary to begin a romantic relationship after professing your love unto someone." The angel said, questioningly.

Dean laughed at Castiel's formality "Okay, is that what you want? To be... Boyfriends?"

"I think it is what I want, yes."

"Do we have to tell Sam yet? I'm not sure how ready I am for him to know. It took me years before I was able to accept my feelings for you in the first place. Our dad... He really did a number on me as a kid."

"I understand Dean. We don't have to tell Sam yet until you are ready. I'm willing to keep this between us for now if you wish."

The hunter smiled warmly at his angel before kissing him again.

"Oh and Dean,"

"Yeah Cas?"

The angel leaned in before whispering to his hunter, "I top."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Castiel was brought back from the memory by the feeling of Dean's hands in his hair.

"We should get cleaned up before Sam gets back," Dean said to the angel.

"That would be a good idea."

The two finished washing before getting dressed again and going to sit on one of the motel beds. Dean had changed into an old AC/DC t-shirt and sweatpants, while Castiel dressed in his suit and trench coat ensemble. After a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, the two heard the rattle of the door handle. Sam walked in carrying a bag of burgers, fries, a salad, and of course, pie.

"Oh hey Cas, I didn't know you were going to be here." Sam waved before setting the bag down on the small table by the door.

"He flew in while you were out getting food."

"No, really?" Sam threw his brother a sarcastic look before digging into the bag to retrieve the food. He handed a burger and a small tin of pie to Dean while fishing out a salad for himself.

"So Cas, what's the occasion for visiting?"

Dean blushed, knowing that Castiel had only come by because of his indirect prayer.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd drop by and see how you two were doing." The angel lied.

"Okay? Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Dean, you better not have used all the hot water!" Sam yelled as he walked away from his brother and the angel.

"No promises there Sammy!"

The two other men heard the door close and suddenly Castiel was right next to Dean. Dean turned his head and was nose to nose with Castiel.

"Well hi, again Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"We got a bit of time while Sam's in the shower."

"What are you insinuating Dean?"

Dean placed his hand on the inside of Castiel's thigh.

"I don't know Cas, what am I insinuating?"

The angel grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and pulled him forward into a heated kiss. Dean moved his hand to the angel's crotch and began palming him through his slacks. The pair rolled over onto the bed with the angel on his back and the hunter straddling him. Dean began to grind his hips down onto the angel's, seeking out much-wanted friction. He leaned down to kiss Castiel, but the two quickly separated at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Castiel was standing by the wall opposite Dean, who was still on the bed.

_Damn you Sammy and your short showers!_ Dean thought.

Sam walked out in a towel before turning to his brother and their angel friend.

"Forgot my clothes." Sam walked back into the bathroom but he wouldn't be gone long enough. Dean walked back towards Castiel as soon as Sam was out of the room.

"Ugh, why is my brother such a cockblock!" Dean groaned.

"I believe it is because he is unaware that we were trying to 'get it on' in the next room."

Dean laughed at Castiel's air quotes around the phrase "get it on."

"I still can't get over when you do that."

"Do what Dean?" Castiel tilted his head in questioning and Dean melted inside.

"That too!" Dean smiled brightly.

"What?! What did I do?"

"The awkward air quotes and the adorable head tilt thing you do when you're confused. How did I end up with such an adorable boyfriend?"

The angel blushed at Dean's statement and question. "I wouldn't say _adorable _but..."__

__"Yeah Cas, you're adorable."_ _

__"Thank you, Dean." Dean blushed and smiled at Castiel. He closed the gap in a sweet and tender kiss, very different from the ones they shared in the shower and on the bed._ _

__"Love you, Cas."_ _

__"I love you too, Dean."_ _

__They shared one more kiss before an oblivious Sam walked back in, dressed in pajamas, and hair dried to the best of its ability._ _

__"I think I'm going to try and get some research done for another possible case before heading to bed. That good with you, Dean?" Sam asked._ _

__"Yeah, whatever Sammy," Dean responded a bit disgruntledly but the younger Winchester just rolled his eyes thinking that Dean was just in one of his moods._ _

__Dean grabbed the remote for the television and settled in to watch something while Sam worked._ _

__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _

__Sam was the first to awaken in the morning. He got in the shower for a quick rinse before going out to grab coffee and breakfast for himself and Dean. By the time he returned Dean had woken up and Castiel had returned from wherever he went to in the middle of the night._ _

__"Hey Sammy, whatcha got there?" Dean asked, looking hungry._ _

__"Breakfast and coffee, and for the last time, it's Sam. Not Sammy," he responded with a bitchface thrown to his brother. Sam set the coffee and bagels on the small motel table and grabbed his cup. Dean walked over, took a sip of his coffee, and reached into the bag to grab one of the bagels._ _

__"What's the plan for today?" Dean asked through his mouthful of bread. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's messy eating habits before responding._ _

__"I'm going to go into the town to check out the library while we're here. Can you and Cas stay here and try and dig around on the internet while I'm out?" Sam waited for Dean to disagree with the plan but only got a plain "Sure," from Dean._ _

__"Great." Sam's lips quirked up, surprised at his brother's easy agreement._ _

__The two finished their breakfasts while chatting with each other and the angel, before Sam headed out into the town. Soon after Sam left, Dean got out the laptop to do some googling. After about an hour and a half, he sensed a presence behind him. Dean looked over his shoulder and up at Castiel. He shrugged it off as a bit of regular Castiel weirdness._ _

__Roughly ten minutes later Dean felt Castiel's hands rubbing his shoulders. The angel trailed his hands down Dean's chest and began lightly massaging his pecs. When Castiel lightly brushed Dean's nipples, he tilted his head back and inhaled a sharp breath. He locked stares with blue eyes looking intensely down at him and couldn't resist standing up to pull his angel into a passionate kiss. He attempts to get Castiel clothesless, only getting as far as his white button-down shirt._ _

__Castiel pulled off Dean's shirt and placed his hands on his back starting to rub up and down, slowly getting lower each time. Dean, getting annoyed with the teasing touches, ground his hips against Castiel's. With that, the angel finally moved his hands lower and gripped Dean's ass tightly. The pair continued to grind against each other while slowly moving closer to the beds._ _

__The backs of Castiel's legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the mattress. Dean continued with him and straddled the blue-eyed man. As he ground down against his gasping boyfriend, Dean started to unbutton Castiel's shirt, throwing it to the ground after getting it opened. The angel pulled Dean down for a rough kiss before flipping them over. He reached between Dean's legs and started palming the other's clothed erection._ _

__"Ooh Cas, gettin' handsy there," Dean smirked up at Castiel with a playful look in his eye. Castiel bent down before whispering something in Dean's ear._ _

__"We'll see how smug you look after I pound you into this mattress, Dean Winchester."_ _

__The hunter shivered at Castiel's rough voice, dripping with arousal. Castiel unbuttoned his slacks and pulled down Dean's pants next, continuing to palm him through his boxers. Dean rutted up against his hand trying to get more friction. Soon, Castiel pulled off Dean's boxers and a bottle of lube formed in his hand._ _

__"Love that nifty trick of yours Ca-aaass!" Dean moaned through the end of his sentence as the angel pushed in one of his fingers. He slowly worked the digit in and out as Dean's breaths started coming out more like pants. After a few minutes, Castiel pushed in another finger and leaned down to kiss the moans from Dean's mouth._ _

__When Dean broke the kiss to moan out, "Mmmm, yes! Cas! Don't stop!" Castiel knew he had hit Dean's prostate. He continued to caress that spot as Dean moaned out a litany of "Yes!" and "Cas!"_ _

__Castiel pushed a third finger in just to be sure that Dean would be okay. Dean let out pants and gasps as Castiel continued to fuck him with his fingers._ _

__"I-Cas! I'm ready, fuck me already!"_ _

__Castiel pulled his fingers out, happy to oblige. He slicked his cock with the lube that remained on his fingers before pushing a few inches into Dean's tight entrance. Dean clenched his eyes shut and tried to relax his muscles. Castiel pressed soft kisses to Dean's lips and neck in an attempt to get him to focus on that instead. His tactic worked, and Castiel was able to easily slide in the rest of the way without causing Dean pain._ _

__When Castiel was pressed right up against Dean's ass, they both let out moans. When Dean started to move a little bit on his own, Castiel started to slide out a bit before slamming back in. Hearing Dean's loud moan and seeing his surprised expression, he continued to pound him at a quick pace._ _

__"AH! Cas! Keep going!" Dean writhed beneath Castiel as both men got closer and closer to orgasm. Right before they both came, a surprised gasp followed by a, "What the hell you guys!" and the slam of a door was heard. Sam was back, but Castiel ignored this and kept ramming his cock into Dean's hole._ _

__After a few quick thrusts, Dean came hard and his walls clenched around Cas' dick. The tight squeeze of Dean's ass milked the orgasm out of Castiel and he came inside Dean, moaning loudly._ _

__The angel collapsed on top of Dean as he pulled out of the hunter. He rolled to the side and cleaned them both up before Dean curled into his side. After a few moments, Dean spoke._ _

__"Sam knows."_ _

__"Yes," Castiel said, "he does."_ _

__"Oh god, now I have to face him."_ _

__" _We_ have to face him. I'm in his with you, Dean." Castiel looked at Dean and smiled before softly pecking his lips. "We should probably go talk to him."_ _

__"I'm not happy, but I gotta agree with you, angel." Dean took a deep breath before standing up and pulling on fresh jeans and a shirt._ _

__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _

__The pair walked out of the motel room and found Sam sitting in the passenger seat of Baby, looking very surprised and embarrassed. He noticed Dean and Castiel walking towards him and got out of the car._ _

__"Hey..." Sam awkwardly started. Dean looked down at his shoes and Castiel began to speak._ _

__"Hello Sam, I'm sure you probably have questions," the angel started._ _

__"Um, yeah. A few," Sam admitted._ _

__"Feel free to ask away. I'm sure I can answer all of them adequately."_ _

__"Okay. How long have you two been together?"_ _

__"Three months."_ _

__"Three months? That long? I can't say I'm surprised though," Sam looked at the two with a small smile, but Dean looked up at his brother with confusion on his face._ _

__"What do you mean?" Dean asked._ _

__"Dean, seriously? The longing stares you've given each other for the past eight years haven't hidden anything. I don't know how I didn't see it sooner,"_ _

__"You mean that you don't care that..." Dean trailed off._ _

__"That you're bisexual and with Cas? Of course I don't care! I knew you were in love with him before you knew you were in love with him. I'm happy for both of you." Sam smiled at his brother standing next to the angel. He walked passed them and headed up to the room but first, he turned around and spoke once more._ _

__"Hey, Dean, if you're going to have sex again while I'm out, put a sock on the door or something."_ _

__Dean turned bright red and Sam continued walking away laughing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I sincerely hope you liked it. Leave any suggestions or prompts in the comments if you'd like, I could always use a bit of inspiration.


End file.
